Bokura no Monogatari
by MakiMinnion
Summary: el destino es una sabia diosa que mueve a su capricho el destino de todos,y solo ella sera capaz de decidir si vivirán un sueño o una tormenta.[two shots./AU!][1# ShinEne][2# pareja sorpresa][dedicado a Raikos-chan & Mitsui-san]


**Konbawa/ohayo/Konichiwa!**

 **sip!,esto es algo a lo que llamo,¡revolucion! ejem ejem~,es un juego que estoy haciendo con una muy querida amiga,¿y por que?,por razones secretas,nurujujuju~ *se rie a lo Koro-sensei styles***

 **¡vale,vale! esta historia va dedicado a los fans ShinEne,esto es un Two shots,cada uno es un AU (alternative universe),el primero es shinEne y el segundo pareja sorpresa,nurujuju~,¡al que adivina le debo un one-shot! (excepto tu raikos-chan)**

 **ah~,pos..este one-shot va dedicado a dos personas una a la que le llegue a tener cariño y otro a la que estimo bastante,y me gustaria..etto..que...hmp~...¡se lo dire en las notas finales!.(ojala lo lea,Mitsui-san)**

 **one shot ShinEne dedicado a Raikos-chan y a Mitsui-san.**

* * *

 **DISCLAIMER: los personajes son propiedad de Jin (shizen no Teki-p) sin fines de lucro**

 **advertencia: Au! posiblemente OOC**

* * *

 **Genero:comedia/drama/romance.**

* * *

 **summary: una pesadilla era la que vivía con Ene,una historia llena de tortura,su propia vecina,era una de esas pocas personas que sin darse cuenta,haría que su destino tome un rumbo diferente,Shintaro Kisaragi agradecía mucho a esa joven azulada sonriente por recrear su propia historia juntos.**

* * *

 **Bokura no monogatari**

Nunca,ni en sus sueños mas locos,jamas había creído que su vecina del edificio,tomaría un rol tan importante en lo que muchos llamaban "vida",se creía incluso que lo que vivía con esa persona era una pesadilla causada por el destino.

Tal cual típica historia cliché

No sabia nada de ella,no sabia cual era su pasado,o cual era su apellido,o si realmente ese nombre protagonizado por tres letras era el verdadero,ni siquiera sabia si ella tenia padres o quizás una familia,aunque no le daba importancia,pero al parecer ella si sabia cosas sobre el.

Sabia cual era su anime favorito

Sabia su color preferido

Su bebida favorita

Sabia sobre su pasado.

- _"se todo y nada a la vez_ "-siempre decía la misma respuesta,con una sonrisa en su rostro un tanto traviesa.

Ella era su vecina,una vecina muy peculiar y fuera de lo común,siempre la veía con sus típicas dos coletas azules,una chaqueta celeste,con una de sus muchas faldas extremadamente cortas,y con sus inseparables auriculares.

 _Realmente rara_

-" _¡hola!,Soy Ene,desde hoy voy a vivir a un apartamento a lado de ustedes,¡llevémonos bien como buenos vecinos!"_ —eso fue lo que dijo el primer día en el que ambos se conocieron.

Pero claramente,a los 3 días de su llegada ella ya parecía ser una escandalosa jovencita que disfrutaba de escuchar música a todo volumen,cantar en la regadera y por supuesto,ganarse muchas amistades en el edificio en donde vivían.

Para el joven Kisaragi eso fue desagradable,puesto a que a el no le simpatizaba en un principio,excepto cuando ella utilizaba una de sus cortas faldas,solo para echar vistazo,pero grande fue su sorpresa cuando la azulada lo había atrapado observándola como pervertido de manera nada disimulada hacia sus blancas piernas.

Evidentemente,asi era,a pesar de todas las disculpas e inclinaciones por parte del azabache,la curiosa vecina de vestimenta azul,hizo todo un escandalo.

Y ahí inicio lo que seria una pesadilla

Ene,como se decía llamar, se hizo velozmente amiga de su pequeña hermanita de 8 años,Momo Kisaragi ; al paso en el que incluso la rubia niñita le ofrecía ir a su departamento a jugar algunos videojuegos o comer algún postre,también tenia entendido que Momo una vez llegando de su escuela primaria,iba a jugar algunos videojuegos en el apartamento 006- _apartamento de Ene_ \- y que esta pasaba largos y divertidos ratos con la chica.

Eso enojaba un poco a Shintaro,que pasaba la mayoría del tiempo encerrado en su habitación,pero no culpaba a Momo,debía ser triste estar sola las 24 horas del día sin nadie a su lado.

Lo que conlleva a otro gran y nuevo dilema

Una tarde la azulada entro sin permiso al departamento del mayor de los Kisaragi,y sin remordimiento alguno en su conciencia,fue capaz de arrojarle una soda en la cabeza,y con furia sujeto la mano derecha ajena.

-" _¡¿Qué demonios haces aquí?!"—_

 _-¡se supone que hoy es la presentacion de Momo-chan y ni siquiera te has acordado!¡venga,ya!¡alistate!_ —

Así es como surgió su "relación armoniosa"

Ene a pesar de ser una chica divertida,alegre y muy ruidosa,no quería ver a alguien sufrir,y le daba un poco de rabia,ver como esa niña le contaba la soledad que sentía al no ser recibida con una sonrisa en su casa,y de lo mucho que se alegraba de la existencia de la azulada mayor.

-" _Momo-chan quiere que estés ahí,eres su hermano,su única familia,ella quiere pasar mas tiempo contigo,¡es una monada de niña!¡dulce y amable!¡y se ha esmerado mucho en esa presentación!..así que..¡tenemos que estar ahí!¡vamos!¿que me dices?"—_ esas fueron las palabras que había empleado la peli-celeste hacia el muchacho,el cual,por un momento,sintió que su corazón dio un brinco.

¿seria que una chica entraba a su habitación?

¿o por esas palabras..?

Todas esas dudas desaparecieron cuando ambos jóvenes de 19 años estaban en la motocicleta azul,que por ende,era de la nueva chica del edificio,quien manejaba a toda velocidad asimilándose la reina de la pista,como una película cliché de acción.

 _-"¡esta chica esta demente!"_ —

Demencia,era la primera palabra que se le venia a la mente,pero tenia que agradecerle,jamas había visto un rostro tan alegre como el de la menor de los Kisaragi,al verla en el escenario de primaria.

- _"gracias…supongo_ ".—

Demente

Todas las mañanas veía como Ene salia de su departamento con una galleta de chispas en la boca ,y se iba de manera alegre hacia la universidad en su motocicleta.

Jamas en toda su vida,habían visto a alguien que emanaba tanta alegría que lo hacia enfermar.

Ver su rostro en su departamento era lo mas común,entraba como si fuese su casa,y hacia lo que se le pegara en gana,sobre todo que se metía al cuarto del moreno para hacerle limpiar su propio dormitorio,y también quemar absolutamente todas las revistas R-18 con la justificación de que podría generarle un trauma a su vecina y pequeña amiguita.

-" _¡ENE!_ — todo el edifico escuchaba sus discusiones infantiles,mas bien,Ene disfrutaba del momento,para gastarle algunas bromas.

Egoista

La vida le hacia vivir una pesadilla,y cuando creía que no podía ver algo peor,fue cuando la chica de los auriculares se entero que su nuevo amigo no iba a la universidad.

- _"¡QUE NO..¡¿Qué?!_ -grito espantada,obviamente,ella se levantaba temprano para poder ir a la universidad,dejando su taza de café a medio tomar,solo para que su holgazán amigo se le quede observando desde una ventana,echándole en la cara como el si podía pasar todo el día descansando.— _o ese era el argumento de la universitaria motociclista_.-

Shintaro dijo,una,dos,tres,cuatro,¡cinco excusas!,para no ingresar,pero Ene a empujones lo obligo a ir a la universidad a dar una especia de examen de admisión que aprobaría con los ojos cerrados.

El era inteligente.

Pronto se dio cuenta de algo.

Su vida habia cambiado

Pasaba mucho tiempo con Momo y Ene visitando el parque de diversiones,o al cine a ver alguna película,iban a restaurantes a comer algo,o de compras al centro comercial— _si el era quien cargaba todas las bolsas de compras_ -,también iba a la universidad con Ene,y como tenían la misma facultad,estudiar juntos se les era muy común,y claro,después de las clases,la de azules cabellos exigía ir a algún lugar a comer,o a recoger a la hermana de Shintaro y e ir a pasear en Motocicleta.

Se dio cuenta que poco a poco a Ene era alguien indispensable en su vida

Se había acostumbrado demasiado a ella.

Se había acostumbrado a sus entradas impredecibles.

A su ruidosa voz al cantar en la regadera.

A su manera de despertarlo todos los dias para ir a clases juntos

A la velocidad con la que iban a la universidad en su motocicleta.

A siempre ser quien cargue las bolsas de compras.

A los paseos sin previo aviso.

A su aroma.

 _ **Una vida sin Ene…**_

 _ **..no quiero ni** **imaginármelo**_

- _gracias Ene,realmente agradezco lo que haz hecho por mi y por Momo,sinceramente eres algo molesta,vale..muy molesta..,¡e-el punto es que…!,¿q-que tal si esta vez,te invito a salir?_ —el chico sudaba en frió al ver como su conejo Tono se daba la vuelta,mostrando su esponjosa cola.

"t _e va a rechazar_ "

-" _¿en que narices pensaba?"_ -estaba practicando como invitar a la chica .No era como si sintiese algo,solamente quería invitarla a salir-e _n teoría era a la primera chica a la que invitaba a salir_.—

Y como todo chico torpe tal cual estudiante de preparatoria,decido invitar a Ene a dar un paseo ese viernes por la tarde,Esta acepto,con un leve rubor decorando las mejillas.

 _¿Por qué siento que late fuerte mi corazón_?

Momo había ido a jugar a la casa de su amiguito de la primaria Shuuya,por lo tanto solo eran la jovencita de chaqueta azul,y el chico del jersey rojo.

entre bromas por parte de Ene y ligeros enfados por parte de Shintaro,fueron paseando por un parque cercano.

-" _gracias Ene_ "—el joven continuo a pesar del semblante de interrogación de la acompañante.-a _pasado ya un año que te mudaste y debo agradecerte,Momo esta muy feliz y bien..quizás…yo también lo este._.—estaba avergonzado,sonrojado e incomodo,ni siquiera era capaz de mirarla directamente a los ojos.— _te debo agradecer por todo lo que haz hecho…de no ser por ti noso_ —

\- no tienes nada que agradecer—la sonrisa de la chica era distinta,mostraba nostalgia y tristeza,mucha tristeza,era un gesto de alegría algo forzoso.—ustedes dos son quienes me alegran el día.—

-¿Qué— la chica dirigió su azulada y triste mirada hacia algún punto indefinido del desierto parque.

- _permiteme contarte una historia.._ —en las facciones del Kisaragi se expresaba la duda que tenia en su interior.— _Una joven que conocí hace dos años atrás,de un genio de perros y una enfermedad que la atormentaba desde que tenia memoria y una tragedia que aun la sigue hasta el día de hoy,era Enomoto Takane,el verdadero nombre de quien es tu vecina hoy._ —se señalo así misma con una mano y apunto con el dedo indice al peli-negro.— _ella…murió hace dos años,desde la muerte de la persona que mas quería,el era el dueño de su corazón,tenia una personalidad esplendida,una sonrisa de lo mas sincera y su ingenuidad lo hacia mas tierno,Haruka…,lo amaba,de verdad lo amaba…-l_ a voz se entrecortaba con cada palabra,al recordar el pasado.— _si tan solo esa chica no lo hubiese ignorado un día,quizás el día de hoy seria diferente,por su culpa ese chico que amaba dibujar ya no esta aquí,¿irónico,verdad?..enserio…lo quería demasiado..esa chica tan estúpida…la odio…-sin darse cuenta,una lagrima amenazaba con salir de su ojo izquierdo,y se sujetaba con fuerza de su chaqueta celeste,para darse soporte_

-E _ne._.-

- _¡deja terminar!..._ -la chica carraspeo la garganta y se aparto del joven.—e _sa chica,cansada de su vida,se intento suicidar dos veces,pero en lugar de acabar consigo misma,solo logro salvarse,dos veces,ella intento suicidarse una vez mas,siéndole imposible,así que,sin darse cuenta,estaba dañando a las personas que la querían,así que,decidió irse de su casa,iniciar una vida lejos de su pasado,¿y sabes que descubrió?,que un chico y su hermana menor vivían en el mismo edificio en el cual ella pensaba vivir,la chica se sorprendió,¿sabes por que?,por que Takane ya lo conocía._ —volvió a detenerse,notando que el Kisaragi se había sorprendido.— _en el jardín de niños,en la misma primaria y en la misma secundaria,pero ese chico era tan serio y apático que no tenia el valor para hablarle,quería hablarle,pero bueno,ese seria su problema,¿cierto?,sabia su nombre y su apellido,así que ver algo que le recordaba su pasado,la emociono quería hacer algo tonto,quería hablar con ese chico,necesitaba hablarle al menos una vez,así que hizo un monto de cosas para cambiar,uso lentillas de contacto,se pinto el cabello de azul, y realizo cosas que ni ella misma en su vida jamas hubiese querido hacer,como ir de compras o ser mas femenina,pero sobre todo,mintió…,mintió con ese chico,mintió diciéndole alguien que realmente no era,mintió diciéndole solo su nombre,un nombre falso,el no mentía,era muy tonto como para saber mentir,es un vago,pervertido y cabezota,el ilumino el camino para Takane,el fue quien le dio una oportunidad a Takane..gracias…- la chica sin darse cuenta,sentía las calientas lagrimas resbalarse sin su permiso por su mejilla.-perdón..por mentir…perdóname…por ser egoísta…perdón…perdón..—_ aquella sonrisa se desvaneció y solo quedo aquella tristeza gobernándola-¡ _tonta Takane!,por ella,yo sufro…por ella Haruka..murió…lamento…esto.._ —intento usar el antebrazo para limpiarse sus lagrimas.— _de seguro crees que soy penosa,¿no es así?._ —

-no—el rostro de Shintaro después de escuchar aquella historia,era serik,no la odiaba,por fin sabia el gran secreto de Ene,o mejor dicho,Enomoto Takane.—no interesa quien seas,Ene,o cual sea tu pasado,¿debería importarme?.-sujeto el antebrazo de la mentirosa y la obligo a mirarlo a los ojos—eres egoísta,muy ruidosa,siempre tienes una sonrisa que nadie mas la posee o es al menos mi teoría,siempre le das un toque de alegría a las cosas,entraste a mi vida como si fuese tu casa,todos los días tenemos que ir a la velocidad que a ti te gusta en tu motocicleta,y siempre debo esperarte cuando compras pasteles,aun así,¿Qué interesa?,me has hecho cargar con todas tus compras,ir a parques de diversiones,subirme a tu moto,entrar a la universidad,le has dado sentido a mi vida,Ene..—abrazo a quien era Takane Enomoto,el era sincero,le costaba decir la verdad,pero era sincero,no le mentiría a esa sonriente chica azul.—

- _gracias…_ -musito antes de romperse a llorar en los brazos de Shintaro.

Era egoista

Era ruidosa

Era irritante

Y al final termino siendo una mentira que la salvaria de su propia tormenta

Irónico,pero cierto,el creía ser salvado por su propia vecina y sin darse cuenta,el era quien había iluminado la vida quien en algún momento del pasado fue,Enomoto Takane.

 _Eso ya no importaba,ambos iban a caminar hacia lo que les tendria el destino preparado,tomados de la mano,apoyandose el uno al otro,formando lo que seria su historia._

 _ **Bokura no Monogatari**_

 _ **The end**_

* * *

 **¿que tal? *le pegan con un muñeco de Konoha*,¡hey!¡lamento el drama,pero...pero..!¡pero!...**

 **si estuvo basado en el anime de _shigatsu wa kimi no uso_ ,que significa "tu mentira de abril",bien,¡bien!,como dije,¡son dos one shots,completamente distintos!¡aja~!**

 **este es ShinEne,y el otro,¡pareja sorpresaaa!,nurujujuju~,¡¿a que no adivinan?!.**

 **¡oh!¡si Mitsui-san lee esto,pues!:ejem~,bien,le dedique este one-shot,espero le guste,como escritora,me agrada bastante,se que suena raro que alguien como yo-que ni conoce- le dedique este one-shot,pero queria hacerlo,desde hace mucho queria hacerlo,*esto es vergonzoso*,¡la admiro,Mitsui-san!,de veras,lo hago,hmp~,que mas decir...¡ah!,de usted es quien tome el valor para hacer cosas que antes no me atrevia hacer aqui en fanfiction-cof cof KanoMomo one-shots cof cof.-,suena raro pero cierto,¡gracias a usted tome el valor de poder escribir lo que me guste,de la pareja que me guste,sin miedo alguno!¡le debo un agradecimiento!¡muchas gracias,Mitsui-san!**

 **RAIKOS-CHAN,¡el juego ya comenzooo!¡nurujujuju~!¡mas te vale hacerlo!¡i love you!**

 **¡ah!,casi no pido esto pero..¿que os parece si me dejais un review?,o un fav o follow,¡lo agradezco demasiadoo!¡es decir!¡a quien no le gusta que le dejen reviews!**

 **;)**

 **au revoir**

 **-Maki.**


End file.
